The adventures of Aidan
by aidanlaurence
Summary: What happens when Aidan is sucked in Minecraft? Will he ever get out?
1. Chapter 1

"Mom can I play Minecraft!" I wanted to see my new server it had like,50 plugins! "Ok! Remember up to 8:00pm only!" That sucked because it was 7:30pm yeah I forgot to tell you my name I am Aidan "YES!" I opened up my ...why is the minecraft name...I.I.Y.D

"Meh!"I say proudly. When I open it up I can only click multiplayer."HERPA DERP!" But when I clicked it I felt a swirling ...then...I got sucked in Minecraft!

I wake up to the sound of zombies burning."So those stories about getting sucked in Minecraft are'nt fake at all!"I did the first thing anyone would a tree

10 Minutes later

"Good I have a few apples and wood! I should really make a base now nighttime is falling

Author's note:I know it is SUPER short!


	2. Chapter 2

*Ugh* "Oh yeah, I remember i'm in minecraft." I Tought about what I should do next. "I'm hungry. I better look for chickens or cows.". I go out my door and see a herd of cows running here. "Woah! So much cows!". Just then a man was slashing trough a pig with a stone sword and screaming "YES! FOOD AT LAST!" . "And who are you?" I asked the man. "Oh my gosh! Another man! Anyway my name is Raj." He replied panting very loudly. "Do you have a house?" I kindly asked Raj. "No. I got here with no memories or I knew was three kill and survive." he said with a some cows pushing him from behind. "It's getting nighttime, want to stay at my house?" I said. "Okay." Raj said, before getting pulled by and enderman and teleported away.

"Hey!" I screamed, being heard from the vast valley. I went into my house and slept.

1 Sleep later (10 minutes)

I wake up. "I should mine for iron." I say. Which reminds me! I had a dream that went like this.

*DREAM*

"Woah! Notch" I say suprised. "Yes it is me,Notch creator of Minecraft the holy God. I need your help in defeating Israphel as you see you need 3 keys to open the cage. The first key you can find in the fountain of youth, which you need to drink from to help in your travels. goodbye!"

*Dream*

"So I need to go to the fountain of youth and save Notch from Israphel eh? Of course I need some people to help me." I look over the window I made with a half slab. "But I should get some armor first.I should mine!" I say excitedly.

20 MINUTES LATER

"Not too shabby. 1 and a half stack of iron 2 stacks of coal and some cobble."!

Author's note: Yes, It is not a cliffhanger :( (for me)


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: (Spoiler! Proceed at own risk!) There will be 4 more adventures! (This)First key (2nd)key (3rd) key (The battle with Israphel)4th. Back to story!

_I went back to my bed and tought about what happened over the past day. "First of all I get sucked in Minecraft. My wish came true. Second I have to free Notch from Israphel. Great." I jump in my bed and (Author's note: The bed is leather on top of planks.) sleep._

_*Dream*_

_"Hello Notch. Again." I say to Notch sitting in a cage. "Hello Aidan. I will send 2 people to be sucked in to help you. A girl and a boy." Notch said while smiling. _

_*Dream*_

_I woke up to two people shaking me and screaming "ARE YOU DEAD!" A boy said. He was dressed in jeans and a shirt that said " I LOVE MINECRAFT.". The one shaking me was a girl. She wore a skirt and had a shirt that was plain white. "Well Notch said this would happen." I said. "Who are you?" They both asked. "Aidan. You two?" I asked politely. "Well I am Jason (lololololol zombie apocalypse reference) and the other one is Katie. And what about Notch?" Jason said. "I had two dreams. The first one Notch needed my help to let him escape from a cage. And second he will let two other people, a girl and a boy. Get sucked in Minecraft like me." I replied._

_"Woah! Wait a minute! You were sucked in Minecraft like us!" Katie screamed. "Yes!" I shouted. "Well I will make you two rooms and you sleep." I told them._

_2 Minutes later_

_"All done!" I said. They came out of my bed and jumped in the bed to sleep._

_Meanwhile in Israphel's castle..._

_"That Notch! He told a boy to get the tree keys! We must power up our units!" Israphel screamed. "Bu..." The giant silverfish, also named as Kyle stammered. "That is and order! Now train the mobs and put them on the places of the three keys!" Israphel screamed. "Y...yes sir." Kyle said, slithering away._

_Author's note: This chapter is short :( ._


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note: Late chapter because it's the finals in my school._

_I woke up and saw that it was still midnight outside. "I only wake up in midnight if something bad happens." I say. I look at the window of my shack and see 7 creepers and 10 zombies heading to my shack. I run over to Jason and Katie's rooms and see they're still sleeping. I shake Jason and tell him to make a sword for Katie and himself. I go look at the window and see zombies banging on the door and a creeper staring at me menacingly. I go get my stone sword and a leather cap I found. I go push the door and slash a zombies hands. It's blood was pouring but that didn't stop it from coming to me. Just then Jason came to the front and slashed a creeper's head. Then Katie went to Jason and slashed a zombie. Me? I kicked zombies and slashed their heads. After the fight I looked over the mess of blood,heads and guts all over the shack's front. "Yuck!" Katie says while rubbing some blood off her shirt. "Thank's for waking me up Aidan. We should mine some iron for some armor." Jason said while bowing. Just after saying that I saw a horde of pigs running in the distance. I looked more closely and saw an enderman helping kill creepers. "Weird..." I say. _

_Meanwhile at Israphel's castle..._

_"You failed me zombie queen and creeper king!" Israphel shouted. "We're sorry Israphel. It was that Aidan boy that killed our minions!" zombie queen and creeper king said in unison. "I suppose I could forgive you. ONLY this 1 time because of killing the other players. But remember next time I wont be forgiving!" Israphel screamed. zombie queen and creeper king frowned while walking away._

_Author's note: This was short :(_


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: :D CHAPTER 5!

_Me Katie and jason walked over to the Enderman. "I saw you had some trouble with zombies and creepers?" it said while giggling. "How the hell can we frickin understand you and why did you help us?" I said. "I do not know how you understand me but I helped you because Israphel killed most of the Enderman. Also my name is Bill." Bill said seriously while picking up a grass block. "So...Bill what happened to the other Endermen?" Katie said. "Well it goes like this. _

_*Flashback!*_

_My mom woke me up and I saw a CRAP load of mobs coming this way. "Bill wake up! We need to escape quickly!" my mom said. We ran outside and saw my dad and some other endarriors killing mobs. My mom got shot in the stomach and I saw my mom's blood going trough the town square which was an End portal. "Mom!" I screamed. "You...must...escape." my mom said before fainting. I teleported outside the gate and saw no more mobs. I teleported a few more times before I saw you guys. And a gal." Bill said_

_*Flashback!*_

_"Hold up hold up! Why did Israphel attack the Endermen even tough they're hostile mobs?" Jason asked while giving Bill the hairy eyeball. "That's why I'm going to help kill Israphel. But I haven't found anyone yet." Bill said while stomping the ground. "Well we're on the hunt to defeat Israphel get 3 keys to free Notch." I said while smiling. Bill smiled and hugged the three of us. "Thank you!" Bill shouted. "I'll build you a house." Katie and Jason said in unison. "And I'll sleep." I said. I went inside the shack and jumped to my bed. Another companion._

_Author's note: What was the truth of Israphel betraying the Endermen? Or is Bill a spy?_


End file.
